dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Budokai AF 2
Dragon Ball Budokai AF 2 is the well-wanted sequel to the ever-popular game, Dragon Ball Budokai AF. Story While Dragon Ball AF is the main focus of the game, the story mode of the game allows you to play through the story of Dragon Ball Z, GT or AF from beginning to end. Between fights, you are given freedom to fly around the planet you are on currently in the story. One slight drawback to this is only half of the roster has a story. Some critics found this a bit of a "bummer", but they didn't mind it much. Gameplay Aside from a few tweaks, such as Ultra Spark(which is (in a sense) identical to Hyper Mode and Aura Spark), Dark Blaze (which is triggered if you transform as soon as you activate Ultra Spark), Light Blaze (which is also triggered if you transform as soon as you activate Ultra Spark), Nitrax Rush (similar to Dragon Rush from Budokai 3) and Shadow Fusion (a skill only that only Excessum, Aaktar, Sira, Ezoro, Goko and Mako can use), the gameplay in itself is 100% identical to the other Budokai games. One change, though, is the fact that you can now decide which form your character is in at the beginning of a match. If you do so, the form you select is irreversible for the match it is chosen for. Characters * Goku (AF) * Goku (Toyble) (Base, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Goku (Absalon) (Base, SSJ4 Kaioken, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6, SSJ Gold, SSJ White, Hyper Saiyan) * Adult Goku (GT) * Gohan (AF) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Gohan (AF) Alt (Base, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Adult Goten * Goten (AF) (Base, Grand Saiyamen 3) * Matt * Gotan * Adult Goku Jr. * Chichi * Vegeta Z Short Haired (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (AF) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 5) * Vegeta (AF Saiyan Outfit) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God) * Trunks (Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Trunks (Long Hair) (Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 5) * Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) * Bulma * Bra (Bulla) * Slufer (Base, Super Saiyan) * Iif (Base, Super Saiyan) * Beat (Base, Super Saiyan) * Berserker * Kutiengo * Neo Namekian * Cargo (Absalon) * Draconamekian * West Kaioshin * South Kaioshin * Piccolo Daimao * Raditz (Super Saiyan 4) * Nappa (Super Saiyan 4) * King Cold (Base Form, Final Form) * Cell (Super Cell) * Majin Buu (Good Buu) * Evil Buu (Evil Fat Buu) * Turles (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) * Lord Slug * Broly (Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Nightmare Broly, The Nightmare LSSJ, The Nightmare SSJ3) * Bardock (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * King Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan 4) * Adult Tarble * Hatchyayak (1st Form, 2nd Form) * Kuriza (Normal Form, 1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form, Final Form Complete) * Dr. Myuu * Kid Xicor (Base, Super Saiyan 5 V1, Super Saiyan 5 V2) * Xicor (Base, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6) * Ize (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form) * Kaddish * Zeel (Final Form) * Fridge (Base Form, Final Form) * Angel Dabura * Evil Goku (Base, Super Saiyan 5) * Evil Dabura * Evil Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) * Evil Janemba * Dark Goku * Baby Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) * Baby Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) * Baby Buu (Super Baby, Super Baby 2) * Majineous * Death Machine C16 * Death Machine SC17 * Buddha * Gold * Porunga * Black Dino Fusions * Gogeta (Super Saiyan 5) * Baby Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan 4) * Gotenks (AF) (Base, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, Half-Blood SSJ4, Full-Power SSJ4) * Vegetrunks * Picceta * Iifer (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Broku (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary SSJ, Nightmare Broku, Legendary SSJ2, Legendary SSJ3) * Brogeta (Nightmare Brogeta) * Yamsing * Tiencha * Vegeth (Base, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Vegeth (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeth (AF) Fix (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Buuzer Fusions only in Dragon Ball Budokai AF 2: Special Editon * Gokhan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeth Z (Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) * Gogetto (Super Saiyan 4 V1, Super Saiyan 4 V2, Super Saiyan 4 V3, Super Saiyan 5 V1) * Gogetto Z (Super Saiyan 5 V2, Super Saiyan V3) Notes *﻿All characters with an asterisk beside their name are only in the PlayStation 3 version of the game.